1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic cells, and more particularly but not exclusively to frames for mounting photovoltaic modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photovoltaic cells, also known as “solar cells,” are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Photovoltaic cells are employed in both space and terrestrial applications. Photovoltaic cells in space applications include those used in spacecrafts and satellites. In terrestrial applications, photovoltaic cells are employed as power sources for a variety of things including electronic devices, vehicles, and buildings. Photovoltaic cells may be arranged into an array and packaged as a module.
Photovoltaic modules are typically installed on the rooftop when employed as a power source for a building. In that application, regardless of whether the building is for residential or commercial use, it is important that the photovoltaic modules are installed such that they are structurally sound, operate at rated efficiencies, and aesthetically pleasing. It is also important for the photovoltaic modules to be relatively easy to ship and install.